Find Me
by CecixRawrr
Summary: Follows the story of Leyk who moves into Wammy's House as a tearaway teen.She develops strange relationships with familiar faces and has the difficult task of trying to find Mello when he runs away after L's Death.
1. Chapter 1 Lehoni Hikona

Chapter 1: Same Old Routines

I was forced up to the gates by my social worker, I hated this, and in the past year I had been moved around at least four times I was starting to grow angry. "This is the last move i promise". Michelle Shouted While Trying to Heave Me through the Gates, "You say this every time Michelle you shouldn't make promises you cant bloody keep!" I was tired of the same routine, move after move after move. It's not even my fault I keep moving if people kept their mouth shut i wouldn't have to beat them! Somebody behind me grabbed my shoulder "Thank you Miss Berry, She's in safe hands now."

"Mi-m-Michelle, no what are you doing c'mon, c-come back dude!" I yelled as she walked back to her car. "Thank you Mr Ruvie, we will be in touch." She answered In way that said Lehoni I don't give a flying shit anymore. My name's Lehoni if you haven't noticed.

"HE COULD BE A PEADOPHILE MICHELLE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" I tried my best to run after her, but Mr Ruvie had a firm grip on me, he then came down to my level, "Miss Hikona I urge you to come inside its starting to get chilly, anyway there are plenty of children here just like you." This Mr Ruvie character was very pursusive, and since there was no chance of Michelle coming back there was no point in trying to get away.

I walked slowly up to the massive country house which would soon be my new home, all of a sudden i was scared, this was a new place and I knew nobody. I wasn't good in social situations, but I found myself very loud and outspoken when I got used to my surroundings. As I walked through the door i found an odd familiarity with the place and went back to myself again. "So, Ruvie where's my room?" Ruvie glared at me.. "Miss Hikona, please call me Roger." He Sneered at me, "Well you call me Lehoni then." I Sneered back.

He Sighed and walked on, i followed "First off, you should meet your new classmates, there just like you." I still didn't get that what made me so special...

_I would just like to Point Out That the Name Lehoni Is Pronounced (Lee-Own-ee) She the Newest girl at Wammy's house and the main character and narrator of the story._


	2. Chapter 2 New Friends

Chapter 2: Classmates

Ruvie banged on the door and let himself in without even waiting for a reply from the other side. "MELLO? What is the meaning of this?" I looked inside to see silver chocolate bar wrappers scattered carelessly on the oak floor like a four year-olds collage of the night sky. "Ugh i was gonna clean it but you decided to barge I-..Who's this?" The Androgynous child stared at me rather pervertedly and grinned it must have been a boy.

He ran over to me and held his hand out in front of my face; I took a step back and shook it. "Ermm...Hey I'm Lehoni ...Err what's Your Name?"I found it difficult to take him seriously since I'd known him for two minutes and already he liked me "...Mello.." He Replied. I Giggled I made it clear to my self I was going to flirt with him "Cute name" I pointed out while giving him the eyes (Any Normal girl would call it the whores way out, I saw it as using your attractiveness to get your way.)

Mello Followed Me and Ruvie to the next room, Ruvie performed his rude knock and swaned into the dark room, complete with game sound effects, a young boy with bright red hair and violent play station games projecting onto his tired face. "Matt ...LOOK!" Mello Shouted While Frantically pointing at me. "Oh, hey Mels, just wait one sec." The Boy replied. I Went and Stood In from of the television to grab his attention. He glared at my chestnut hair and blue eyes. "Awww she looks like me." I raised an eyebrow (I really didn't!). He Hopped Up From His Bed and walked slowly closer to me. He looked me up and down "I'm gonna take you under my wing, your now gonna be my little sister if anyone asks were siblings" Without Taking his eyes off me he pointed at Mello. "Mels If You Touch my sister you die". Mello's Face Immediately Dropped. I Was So Happy I Had the Two Boys That Would Look after me Forever.

_I Would Like To Thank The Kind People That Decided to Read This Far, Lehoni Forms The Strangest Relationships With The People She Meets Because She Has A Warm Pink Ora._


	3. Chapter 3 Competition

Chapter 3- Competition

"Wait so there are three of you?"I Asked. "Yeah but Near has always been smarter than us." Matt Replied sternly. I didn't think Matt was Near's biggest fan. "Who the fuck is near?" At that point Mello turned to me, chocolate bar in hand and smirked. "We'll Show You."Mello Uttered. "Mels I dont think that's such a good idea, you remember what happened last time?"Matt Complained. Matt hated trouble he never caused it but it always seemed to go to completely ignored Matt's plea and ploughed through Near's door. "Dipshit get up there's a girl in the room, show some respect." Mello Ordered. Near Rejected Mello's command and stared at me.

"Ah, you must be Lehoni Hikona, Your Maiden Name Is Lehoni Kalis, you were forced to change your name by your stepfather Kenji Hikona, your mother and Kenji subsequently died in a car accident in London 2months later, your 13 you have chestnut hair and sharp blue eyes, and lastly don't flatter yourself Matt Latches on to any strong willed thing without a penis in this place, that includes Mello."Near Chuckled to himself. Mello Immediately went on the defensive "What the fuck is everyone's problem cant a dude have nice hair!" Matt Grabbed the neck on Mello's top and proceeded to drag him along the floor while Near and Mello were still squabbling.

When we got to my room Matt threw Mello onto the floor "What the hell are you playing at Mels, you could have got hurt!"Mels got up off the floor and dusted himself off.

" I-I was sticking up for Lehoni.." Mello grunted.

" Why Are you sticking up for her, you've only known her for two minutes!"Matt Asked Still Seething.

" Why do you call her your sister ,you've only known her for two minutes!" Mello had some amazing comebacks they made me LMAO!

There was silence. Near walked into the middle of their range of each other so they wouldn't start fighting. (I don't think it would stop Mello though.)

_In The Quote "Matt threw Mello Onto the Floor." Errmmm No this will not lead to a yaoi plotwist or will it :3(and Microsoft Fucking Word Doesn't know the word yaoi ROFL)_


	4. Chapter 4 Alias

Only a week to go till' Christmas and Me, Mels, Matt and Near were decorating my room. In my old home I held the annual alcohol-fuelled after party on Christmas day. I was sitting on Mels Shoulders trying to put the star on the top of the tree, Matt was distracted by shiny tinsel and Near was dangling baul-balls on the bottom of the tree. Ruvie poked his head around the door, "You four you have a call waiting." Ruvie Said Whilst Smiling like a creepy paedophile. The boys stared at each other and shouted in unison "L!" Matt turned and looked at me, "Come on, Lehoni!"

I knew who L was, he was an amazing detective I read about once in a magazine in a dentist waiting room, but I was so nervous to talk to him, he's transcendent to me.

We walked into the room with a laptop sitting on a desk with the letter L on the screen, an automated voice echoed across the derelict room. "Welcome you four, and nice to finally meet you Lehoni, I've heard you've settled in very well, take a seat."

"I'm coming home for Christmas; I'm looking forward to meeting you Lehoni."

"I'll be honoured." I answered in awe.

"In the meantime you three need to come up with an alias for Lehoni, you can't be too careful with this Kira running around can we?" The automated voice chuckled.

Mels, Matt and Near Nodded in unison.

As we walked back to my room, Matt Turned around and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I GOT IT." We Stared At Him. "Leyk..." The looks became even more worried and confused. "Where did that come from..?" Near Asked Puzzled.

"My Imagination, Maybe You Should Get One Dick!"Matt Replied Angrily.

"Leyk ... I like it."Mello Disrupted.

When We Returned to my room we completed the task of decorating the tree and carried on with the migraine inducing argument over me between Near And Mels. Matt told me they argue over everything but Near always wins, I don't get it why can't they just work together!

_Leyk: Pronounced (LAKE)_

_We Like Christmas Trees and making Ruvie Sound like a Paedophile :3_

_YAYNESS_

_And I'm sorry to these near fans (...Tessa ¬¬) That I Have Offended by making him sound like a prick... ugh _


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting L

Chapter 5-meeting L

Me and Matt were outside Hiding behind the walls smoking (I Felt incredibly guilty for getting him into it but so glad because I wasn't on my own.)When we heard somebody running towards us and shouting our names. Mine and Matt's only reaction at this point was to run, and after about 30 seconds of running Matt suddenly faceplanted into the snow, all I could hear apart from my laughing was muffled profanity coming from the snow. My boisterous laughs lead the follower to our whereabouts. It was Mels. He saw Matt facedown in the snow and immediately came to his rescue and when he saw me shivering he dropped Matt and hugged me.

Mels Walked me back to the building and left a red-faced Matt Crawling Behind. "Leyk, I Need You to do something for me." He Commanded As he pulled his body closer to mine. "And what would that be my blonde-haired chum." I Joked as I put my arms around his waist. "CHILDREN!" Ruvie Shrieked. "SO INNAPROPRIATE! Now get insi-Where's Matt?"

"Over There..." Mels pointed out.

"MELLO GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM LEYK'S BREAST!"Ruvie Screeched In Horror.

I Hadn't Noticed He was trying to cop a feel. All I Could do was laugh.

Mels Face went bright pink and he put his arm around my shoulder and we walked away to get ready.

As I got ready in my room Near Sneaked in and surprised me

"You don't need all that makeup you know; you still look good without it." Near spoke in his usual monotone voice.

He sat closer to me, It was very difficult not to like him he was particularly adorable.

I turned to him "Near, do you like me or are you just trying to piss Mels Off?"

He grabbed me and kissed me.

I tried to pull away but I Couldn't. It was the most confusing time of my life.

He Let go of me, and walked away "You work that out for yourself."

I Finished Getting Ready and walked slowly to the office, Thinking about everything that happened today.

I Liked both of them, I was Lucky Matt didn't find out about either of the kisses.

We were sat in Watari's Office waiting for L to arrive and I was horrified what would he think of me, the handle on the door turned I sunk into my chair I was shit scared . . . the door opened, I looked up and saw him... everything I expected him not to be those brown messy spikes hanging over those grey eyes with panda like dark circles which made it look like he hadn't slept in years!

"Good Evening everyone." He somehow chirped in a monotone voice.

"Nice to meet you Leyk "L said.

"Nice to meet you too, L," I Gulped.

L Made a smile that intrigued me it was so very cute.

He pulled out a bag of presents and handed them out; Mels had chocolate, Matt got his games, and Near got Lego.

"Here you go Leyk, Err I could only base what you would like on Near's description and knowledge of you." L explained.

Mels and Matt gave Near Immense Death glares.

We all thanked L for the gifts and hurried off to bed we wanted an early start it was Christmas tomorrow after all.


	6. Chapter 6 Christmas Dinner

Chapter 6- Christmas Dinner

My Alarm went off, I Tried to muffle the damn bleeping but it did no use.

Matt and Mels were hiding at the end of the bed, "YOU TWO LOOK LIKE RIGHT FUCKING PERVS." I shouted at them jokingly, (they shat bricks)

I leaped from my bed "I'm-a go wake near!" I told them while they were still trying to pull themselves together from their fright.

"He's already by the tree with James and the others." Matt Explained. I ignored him and sprinted down the corridor and down the main stairs towards the room with the tree inside.

When I reached the room, with Mels and Matt close behind, I spotted L by our presents, fiddling with the ribbon trying to perfect it. We strolled over, still exhausted from running the length of Wammy's. "Merry Christmas." We all smiled and slumped on the floor and used the last of our energy to tear the wrapping paper to shreds and reveal the gifts underneath.

Mels Smirked at me as he opened his gift, my jaw dropped in envy, He got an Iphone WTF?

I then smirked at him when I Opened my Blackberry, then his jaw dropped in envy; I also got straightners and make-up, followed closely by "Because god knows you need make-up." From Matt.

"Watari get Near over here please, I want a photo." L Requested. As Near waddled over Ruvie was ordered to take the picture. The picture still sticks to the dash of Matt's car.

Lunchtime came around, Watari and Ruvie had left to have a meeting and L was left to baby-sit us. The whole table containing at least 20 children went into a huge food fight and L turned a blind eye and munched on his candy. That was until roast potato was bombarded in his direction, and he decided to join in.

At about 6 I started to get ready for 'the master plan' and Matt had managed to steal some alcohol from Ruvie's room and I got some glasses from the kitchen. I was straightening my hair when Mels walked in and closed the door I saw him lock it through the mirror. He came up behind me and clenched my waist "Merry Christmas." he whispered. I Put down my straightners and turned to him.

We made out for like 10 minutes. He stopped "I Think I Love You, You know."

I Bit my lip and continued to kiss him. He pushed me on to my vanity table and he unzipped my dress. I was about to push him back onto my bed when I froze, I Let go, did up my dress and stormed out with tears welling up in my eyes.

_Was It Me Or did that get a whole lot more sexual. O_o_

_Yeah I Got A Whole Lot more Sexual . . . xD_


	7. Chapter 7 After Party

Chapter 7- Master Plan

I walked down the dark corridor to my room. I couldn't stop thinking about earlier; I needed to get it off my mind.

"Mels, did you get the drink?" I Asked Politely

"Why are you even talking to me?" He snarled.

I grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"Look, the more you act like a bitch the more obvious it would be that something happened." I explained in anger.

I wiped the lip-gloss smudge from his face, and walked inside my room.

Me and Matt were Chatting to everyone while near and Mels Sulked in the corner.

Near walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

I was lead outside to the tree, "I saw you...with him." He uttered as he twirled his hair.

"How...That doesn't make sense?"

"Maybe you shouldn't put key holes in your door."He continued.

"Well...who do you want, me or him?"He asked.

"Ermm...W-well. I"

"Leyk it's a simple yes or no question." Near Stated.

"I don't know okay?...I don't know!" I Yelled.

I ran back inside and opened the door to find Matt playing twister with some chick.

"Lehoni, Try this." Matt Bumbled. He tilted my head back and threw drink down my neck.

"Mels had too much." He Tittered and pointed to Mels downing It.

He looked over at me and stared. He staggered over to me.

"You are even more attractive when I am ...tipsy..."Mels Slurred.

Matt cracked up laughing. "This boy and his hilarious drunken antics..."

"I'll take him to his room..." I grabbed him and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm good at playing drunk aren't I?" Mels Chuckled.

He stood up straight "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ermm Yeah...I suppose." I responded.

We walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Leyk?" He asked. "What happened earlier?"

"I just thought it through that's all I was thinking about what would happen if Matt caught us."

"Oh..."

He kissed me. AGAIN!

We stumbled over to the door together. I kicked off my shoes as I slammed the door.

_:D Buncha Pisshead's Eyy?Ahahahahaha_

_Chapter Rather short today hmmm :\_

_I also forgot to thank_

_RAINBOW RANT FOR MY FIRST REVIEW MUCH APPRICIATED. :]_


	8. Chapter 8 Farewell

Chapter 8- After Shock

I Woke Up, Mels was Still Asleep; I slipped out of bed and put my clothes on. I sat at the end of the bed. I Heard Mels grunt. I moved over slightly. "Morning..." He Yawned. I turned to him "Morning." I Mimicked. I Climbed on top of him and kissed him. His Eyes Widened. "Mels..." The muffled voice called out down the hallway. " Get Under the bed!" Mello Commanded. I Listened to him, and rolled under the bed. The door opened. It was Matt.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"I will never forgive you for this." Matt Shrieked.

"You took the last packet of Doritos!" He continued.

I stared at him. "Hey, it's fair gain." I Protested.

Mels Laughed.

Miss Charter was glaring at me, "Miss Hikona, Pull your skirt down, you look cheap and common!"

I death-glared back at her. She looked down at her feet. The bell went. I walked away from the door and Mels Followed. I Heard Matt talking to Near saying "It's Like they are in a relationship...if he ever touched Leyk I'd kill him."

Matt and Near caught up with us and we were stopped by Ruvie "I think you should come with me." He stated sadly. We followed him, I just need to talk to Mello and near for now..., Near and Mello walked into the office with him.

All I could hear was Mels shouting, it frightened me, something bad must have happened.

Suddenly the door swung open and Mels emerged from it, he walked past me and stormed straight into his room.

He destroyed his room trying to retrieve the suitcase. "Where are you going?" I grabbed him and shook him a bit. He looked straight into my eyes. I let go immediately. He grabbed my waist "I'm coming to get you one day promise." He whispered. "But, you can't leave me, I Love you."I Blubbed.

He kissed me on the fore head, walked away and shut the door gently.

I slept in Mels Bed for another week.

A few days later it was L's funeral, it was so quiet, so few people.

Me, Near and Matt stood in front of the hole which contained A Shiny black casket. L had told us that Light Yagami was the main suspect in the kira case. He was standing directly opposite us, this was the piece of crap that probably killed L.

In the days that followed Christmas, Me and L bonded, we talked about stuff and he even gave me an ice cream. I was fuming was finding it hard to control myself, and then Yagami decided to start talking bullshit about how he and L were "friends".

"You don't kill your friends." I yelled. "He done nothing to you, your just a sick bastard that gets a kick from killing people, if I were to kill you now, I would sure enjoy doing so, this world doesn't deserve pieces of shit like you, Light Yagami You've just made yourself a new enemy."

Everybody was watching as I was swung over Matt shoulders and carried away from the funeral.

I sat in the back of the car and cried.

_My friend just ROFL at Lehoni's Mini Freak out._

_And if you're wondering matt hasn't found out about the errrmmmm...Christmas sex... O_o_


	9. Chapter 9 Contact

_Mmk, lets recap the last few chapters L came, it was Christmas, Lehoni and Mello had a moment she stormed off, Matt got sooooo drunk, then Mello and Lehoni had "sexy times."Then she stole Matt's Doritos [D:] L died, Mello leaves, and Lehoni goes Batshit at Light at L's funeral. _

Chapter 9- Contact

I sat at my desk, eye liner smeared on my face, tissue in hand.

We tried everything to get hold of him, I just wanted to know he was okay, Matt tried ringing him but he changed his number, maybe he didn't want to find me ,maybe it was a lost cause?

I and Matt had finished lessons for the day, my phone vibrated, I had a text;

_Call me on this number_

_Mels x_

I ran down the corridor towards Matt's room, "Matt, I-I Found ...Him."

Matt Snatched the phone from me "Well lets ring him."

The phone was on loud speaker and Near was sitting in the doorway eves dropping. It was ringing; I shut my eyes and grabbed Matt's hand.

Somebody answered...

"Ermm Hi, is Mello there please?" A nervous Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'll get him, who's this?" the man interrogated.

"Just tell him, it's Matt and he'll know."

The phone rustled with muffled voices

"Hello...Matt?"

"Holy shit, he's still alive." Matt Yelled sarcastically.

"Why didn't you call, I've been worried sick."I asked

"I don't want people to know where I am." He replied.

"Why the hell are you lying? The moment you left, you didn't want her anymore, she's mine now." Near butted in.

Matt grabbed him by the scruff of the neck. "Matt calm down." I screamed. He dropped him to the floor. I slapped him "How dare you! Why talk about me like I'm some sort of inanimate object, I'm not yours?"

Near fled for his safety.

"Pass the phone to Leyk we need to talk." Mels demanded sounding increasingly agitated that Near had claimed me as his own. Matt left.

"Leyk, I'm coming to find you and then you and Matt can come and live with me in New York. I promise."Mels Informed me.

"Ok" I grinned I was so happy just to hear his voice.

"I love you." He said

"I love you too."I sobbed. He then hung up.

_Wow, I didn't think my friend Ceci would let me write a chapter for her story._

_I'm actually at her house atm. _

_She's in her back yard with MuMu, Shane and Chico in her pj's and Matt jacket, eating pancakes because she's cold. ¬¬ Wow she really is random._

_I hope you enjoyed the Bitchin' chapter _

_Kenji (Freddie) Ishii_


	10. Chapter 10 Independence

Chapter 10 – Independence

Well, I've been waiting here for the past year and a half.

Ruvie told Matt to move out and to take me with him. It was probably better I Left because it was easier to find Mels. I'm trying to find Mels now; I think he's probably forgotten about finding me. Matt said his uncle would look after us once we left.

Near slinked into my room and sat on my bed as I packed, I glared at him and proceeded with my packing, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Nowhere I want you to concern yourself with." I snarled.

"Well Leyk, if he hurts you; which ... I'm pretty sure he will, you know where to find me."I hugged him and walked away.

The Door opened, me and Matt walked outside, and we both turned to Ruvie and flipped him the bird. (_Hey don't shoot me, he deserved it.)_We walked down the driveway and out of the gates. I turned around to see a skinny Man sitting on the hood of a busted up 1965 Chevy. He staggered over from his car "Mail...your hair its red."The Man giggled. "Yes Uncle Jeevas it's been that way for 17 years."Matt sighed.

Uncle Jeevas put his arms around me. "Welcome to the family..."He slurred.

I shook him off and put my bags in the car. Matt laughed at me.

I sat in the car, and I waited until we got to our destination.

"Uncle Jeevas I don't think it's safe for you to be driving."Matt warned him.

"Why..."He Trailed off.

"Look at me." Matt shouted, Uncle Jeevas glared at him. "You're baked."Matt complained.

"I'm fine kitty." Uncle Jeevas grabbed Matt's hair and stroked it like he was a cat.

Me and Matt glared at him puzzled.

_OH LAWDY! The idea of Uncle Jeevas came from a stoned man that thought Shane was a cat LOL;]_

_REALLY SHORT CHAPTER I APOLOGISE THE NEXT ONE IS LONG I promise x)_


	11. Chapter 11 Long Road Ahead

Chapter 11- Family History

Uncle Jeevas slammed his foot on the brakes, the car stopped, but me and Matt continued to go forward into the seats in front of us. I pulled myself together and climbed out of the car illegally parked in the street. Uncle Jeevas gave us two envelopes one filled with money the other, we weren't allowed to open yet.

"She's all yours Mail."He slurred as he handed Matt the keys to the car. Matt sighed, "When your sober, you're gonna want these back aren't you?" "N-no, take it."Uncle Jeevas countered. He slopped his body on the two of us "...go..." he whispered. Matt cleared his throat, looked down at his feet, grabbed my hand and turned around. "Let's go Leyk."He muttered as he dragged me along the sidewalk.

We got into the car, Matt facepalmed. "I'm sorry about him." He yelped as he watched his intoxicated uncle plod into the distance. "Has he always been like that?" I asked.

"No he was fine before..." he replied.

"Before what...Matty you can tell me!"

"Before my dad died."

It fell silent before I sat back in my seat.

"He looked after my dad when he was very sick." He explained.

"Oh..."

"He got addicted to anti-depressants and those anti-depressants turned into other drugs."

He must have trusted me to tell me this.

"My dad died of a drug overdose..." I mumbled.

Matt lifted his goggles to the top of his head and took the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"He was taking cocaine in the back of a nightclub, his friends told him to stop but he was just being greedy and selfish."

I went to say something else but a note caught my eye. The writing was small I had to squint.

"Matt look it's directions!"I yelled as I shoved the note in front of his face.

He took the note from me and turned on the ignition. "Ermm..Matt can you even drive?" "Pshhh...No." He giggled. "But I sorta know the controls."We drove according to the directions I opened the glove compartment and dug through it. "YAY we got free cigarettes from your uncle.." I squealed. He turned his head and smirked, threw his lit cigarette out the window, took another from the new box and lit that one. I turned around halfway through my own cigarette to see the cigarette Matt had, was gone. "What happened to the cigarette I just gave you?" I asked puzzled. "Errrmmm I finished it ... you too slow woman- yoink." Matt Laughed Sinisterly. "Hey that's unfair..." I laughed back. He flicked the butt and it landed in the glove compartment I quickly took out the photo inside so it wouldn't burn.

I picked up the picture, it was of Matt's mum and dad, My Jaw hit the floor they look just like Matt.

"What's wrong?" He questioned. He snatched the photo from my hand and shoved it in his pocket.

"That was my parents by the way." He muttered.

"Yeah Matty I gathered that."

Matt opened the envelope and took out the contents, Two tickets to New York!


	12. Chapter 12 Check in desk

**Dear, Readers**

**Some Reviews would be nice you know, I need to know if I am making a fool of myself :]**

**Love from Ceci xx**

Chapter 12 – Check in desk

We walked through the revolving doors in the airport , for two intelligent teenagers you wouldn't think we would be so amused by a turning door, but evidently we were. We sauntered dizzily over to the check in desk. Matt was totally checking out the girl behind the counter and when we walked away I scolded him for his voyeurism.

When we arrived at security we had to walk through the buzzers and get touched up by fat and ugly border police. (Niiiiicccceeee ;]) I went through fine apart from the chains hanging from my skinny jeans and my studded belt, However Matt did not he ended up taking off his goggles, fur coat, t-shirt and boots next to a line of gawking school girls on their way to a school trip. His face turned bright pink. "There is no need to feel embarrassed at least you got a nice body." I reassured him as he whipped his clothes back on. He stomped off towards departures.

MELLO'S POV

I sat there and watched them walk by me in the departure lounge. I particularly watched Leyk, that soft chesnut hair, those piercing blue eyes, that rocking body, clad in chains and studs. She was even more beautiful than before, I knew I fucked it up from the day i promised to come and get her. Hang on, since when was Matt so tall.

NORMAL POV

I swear i heard the snap on Mels eating his chocolate, I turned around there was nothing there.

"Hmmm?"

"What's wrong?"Matt asked

"Oh Nothing." I replied.

We stepped onto the plane "I don't think i can o this Leyk." Matt squealed. "Do you have a fear of flying?" I asked. "E-erm Yeah." He stuttered. I sat him down and hugged him as he shook .He had his face on my shoulder for about 10 minutes, when i realised he was asleep. My laughter made him fidget. He then went back to sleeping.

Matt awoke to the sound of the pilot announcing slight turbulence, Matt's eyes widened to the size of saucers and he stood bolt upright.

"Arrrrrrhhhhhhhhh Shit were gonna crash, Lehoni before I die I want you to know ... I'm not gay-." I wrestled him to the ground and covered his mouth. "Shh, it's okay were not gonna die shh." I stroked his hair in comfort and sat him back down in the seat.

Matt wearily stepped from the plane and clunked through the airport, he sat on top of his suitcase shaking. I could feel somebody watching us, I looked around when I caught somebody in the corner of my eye, and all I saw was a flash of blonde, was it him... no i couldn't have been.

MELLO'S POV

Ughhh she saw me , i couldn't stop staring, she made heads turn, that tight vest top and those skinny jeans clung to her body,im practically drooling, she's trying to stop Matt turning around he would just make another scene. She picked up her baggage and left.

**OHH Matt's Mini freak out what did you think? Hmmmm?**

**^_^ :] ahhh i already started writing the sequel to this in my head, ill forget when it comes down to it , im thinking of co-writing this next story so if you think you might like to write the sequel with me please e-mail or contact.**


	13. Chapter 13 Mcdonald's Breakfast

**Dear Readers,**

**Hmmmm O_O **

**13, ... 13! Already ( aww shizzle thats an unlucky number...)**

Chapter 13 – McDonalds' Breakfast and ramen noodles.

Matt Calmed down from his crazy experience and carried me on his back to the car lot.

Matt opened the envelope marked 'Car hire', it contained a note.

**Dear Mail**

**When you get the Car take it to the following address and swap it in for the new car i brought from...some...money...that i ...got. Anyways,Then you follow the set of instructions given to you by padre the one with the moustache. Uncle Jeevas**

"That aint no hire car." I pointed out. "Yeah that's Uncle Jeevas' car. He added. We hopped into the car and started the engine, we swerved from left to right as Matt was still trying to grasp the controls of the car, I grabbed the steering wheel and guided the car into a garage. "There we go sunshine." I chuckled.

When we got out of the car we were met by 'Padre' who showed us the car. Matt's face lit up (or maybe it was just his PSP.)He handed me the PSP and walked slowly over to the Mitsubishi Evo VII, he examined it and sighed, turned around and practically had a nosebleed. He ran back over to me and hugged me. "Dude...Let go I can't breathe." I Muffled. Matt rape-faced Padre until the keys were handed over to him.

"Let me drive." I pleaded.

"Isn't Fifteen a little young to be driving?." Matt Denied.

" Isn't Seventeen too young to drive."

Matt reluctantly handed me the keys.I skipped over to the car and got in.

"Dont go to fast ." Matt Whimpered.

I started the engine and sped away,I Matt clung to his chair,

" Leyk Slow Down."

"Nope."

"Were gonna get stopped."

"Who gives a hoot."

"how do you know how to drive?"

"Stepdad"

"..."

"He used to test Japanese cars."

"awesome"

I turned into a small road which leads to an open space...

"Lehoni Kalis, Don't you dare."Matt Squealed.

I smirked at him "What are you gonna do about it?"

He gritted his teeth and sunk into his chair grasping the leather sides.

I accelerated toward a wall fast.

Matt screamed like a Bitch.

I breaked and skid across the asphalt, I sat there and chuckled.

I got out of the car and swapped sides.

Before i knew it we were back on the open road.

We arrived at an apartment drove slowly into the parking lot and stopped the car.

I walked in the main door and bashed the mail boxes until i found the one that opened i took the keys and walked up to the marked room, i scrambled with the keys and the door swung open.

I walked in Uncle Jeevas left us so much.

I walked over to the cupboard to find it filled with ramen noodles and money apparently for Mcdonalds Breakfast...

I turned around to find Matt fast asleep on the Rug asleep so i grabbed his arm and dragged him into his bedroom heaved him into the bed and tucked him in. Then i went to watch 24 that i missed last week (i got hella pissed at that.)

Then i layed in bed and thought of one person and one person only.


	14. Chapter 14 Chandi

Chapter 14 – Matt's Crush

I woke up to find a red headed boy waiting for me to wake up so we could get mcdonald's breakfast.I shoved him off, got up and headed to my wardrobe for my clothes. "Matt, take down the itinerary for the week." I ordered.

"yes Ma'am."He complied.

"K , listen...

8:00am : Mcdonalds

9:00am: Shopping

12:00: Lunch

14:00:Mello Stalking

17:00:Dinner/Chillax

01:00 am: Bed."

"wait did you just say Mello stalking?" He asked Puzzled. "If he's to lazy to find me im gonna have to find him.." I smirked.

**Mello's POV**

Me and Rod pulled into the garage. We immediately saw Matt's Uncle's Car.I walked over to it and peered inside. "Interested?" A strange man asked.

I nodded.

"$1500." The man continued. " thats my best offer."

"$1000" I haggled

"$1200." He protested.

"deal." I shook his hand.

The man handed me over the keys and we got in,Rod immediately opened the glove compartment to find a note,

_To Mels,_

_Did you really think i was that stupid?I saw you in the airport rape-facing my sister,please come an find us Leyk's been getting kinda depressive_

_Matt_

_P.s I aint double retarded Near told me you kissed Leyk, I'm not mad don't worry it was just a stupid crush right._

**NORMAL POV**

The next day i headed down to a small grocery store while Matt was still asleep, I was standing by the potato chips, I looked down at the list ; " MAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT ,Oh my god, your handwriting is so scrwny how do you expect me to..." somebody disprupted me "Errmmm Are you okay?" I turned around. A blonde girl with Jade green eyes in a pretty dress with striped thigh high socks and doc martens on her feet. I glared at her "Err Yeah i'm fine it just my brother he umm writes..wierd."

"oh can i see?" she took the list from my hands and squinted.

" says..." she stopped for a moment and carried on/

"_Doritos_

_Ramen Noodles_

_Hot Salsa Dorito Dip_

_Pepsi_

_Eggs_

_Bacon_

_Sausages."_

She Giggled.

"thanks But whats your name?" I asked

" Chandi." She awnsered. I smiled as she put a bottle of pepsi and put it in my shopping cart.

"thanks for today, I really appreciate it." I murmmered. " thats okay, the world is better when everybody smiles."she sighed,

" would you like to come up for breakfast?" I asked

"Yes, My stomach's Rumbling!" She smiled.

I chuckled.

I opened the front door

"Matt..." I yelled.

There was silence...

I walked in and threw my keys on the table.

"Leyk?" Matt Stumbled from his room with goggle hanging from his neck.

"Is this your brother?" Chandi Asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

Matt finally opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of the cute blonde. I walked over to her and grinned.

" hi." He gawked.

" Hello my name is Chandi What's Yours ?"

" Um Matt."

Matt went bright pink.

I placed some tea on the table and sat down.

"So you two look so alike are you twins?" Chandi Asked.

" Im 17 and Leyk is 15." Matt Gushed.

" Leyk i just saw that uniform on the chair, are you going to that beauty school nearby?" She asked Curiously.

"Yup." I awnsered bluntly.

" Im going too." She grinned.

My grin raised. I already made a friend at school.


	15. Chapter 15 Some Long Chapter

Chapter 15 – Some Long chapter

I put my shoes on and walked toward the door. "Matt I'm going now, No whoring out." I Laughed.

"Piss off" He shouted.

I opened the door to find Chandi stood on the other side, "Looking forward to school?" She asked.

"Mehh, its school, same old men, you think are paedophiles, same 45-year old fat, moustache growing, fugly women that have the head up their own asses. Same boring shit." I Waffled.

"Good Point." Chandi Giggled.

We walked past the Car and I grunted there was a smudge on the bonnet, I walked over and cleaned it.

"Whoa! That's your car?" She Yelled.

"No, Course not." I giggled sarcastically.

"I so wanna ride!" Chandi Exclaimed.

"One day..." I Winked.

####

"So Chandi is staying over tonight." Matt chirped.

"Yeah but not for you pervert." I Sniggered.

There was a knock at the door, Matt darted over to the door and swung it open "Why Hello There." He Beamed. I pushed him out the way. "Yo." I Smiled.

Chandi was laughing so much her platinum locks sprung up and down, she walked in and took her shoes off.

Chandi walked over to the computer and stared for a long while "Mello?" She whispered.

"Who's this?" Chandi asked.

"Ohhh that's Mels...Old friend were trying to find."I Grinned.

"He works with my uncle." Chandi Said Angelically.

My Mouth dropped.

"What? Mels...No? Really?" Matt Questioned.

"I Can help you find him." She chuckled.

"Well, he should be where my uncle is."

"Where? Tell me Please?" I Begged.

"What's your uncle's name?" Matt interrogated.

"Kal Snyder." She replied.

Chandi slumped onto the beanbag "I'll help ya."

Me and Matt Hi-5'd.

#####

**Nearly a year later.**

"Were packed can we go now." Matt Yelled.

"You're so silly Matt."Chandi Giggled and Hugged Matt As i watched him start dribbling.

"We'll go tomorrow."I Exclaimed.

"Can't we fly?" Chandi Asked.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Mail Jeevas Doesn't Fly." Matt protested.

"We'll just go with the flow." I smiled.

#####

Matt ran out of his room and into mine, just like nearly a year ago when I first moved here, there was a red-headed boy in my face beaming. I rubbed my eyes and flicked my chesnut bangs from out of my eyes. "Where's Chandi?" I Yawned. "In the kitchen I persuaded her to make French toast."He grinned. "Persuaded doesn't mean rape does it?" I asked (My sarcasm knows no boundaries). I pushed him off my bed and sauntered into the kitchen just as Chandi served up the French toast.

"Matt it's cold; I'm wearing your jacket out, ok thanks." I grabbed Matt's Jacket and pulled it over my head. He came running over and took it from me. "I don't think so Lehoni." He grinned and pulled it back over my head. Chandi dragged her bags into the living room "how long do you think it will take to find him?" She asked. "Well it took us a whole year to discover he had relocated to L.A, so god knows how long it will take." I Said.

I opened the trunk of the car and squeezed the bags in shut the trunk and got in the passenger seat. Matt started to reverse from the space where the car was situated. "Not too fast." The platinum blonde shrieked. Me and Matt chuckled as Chandi's Doc Marten boots flung onto the dash board as she accidently kicked them off while flailing her legs around.

Matt drove onto the free way, Chandi leant forward "Leyk who are those guys in that picture there?" I choked on my coffee. "Ermm those guys are Matt, Mello, L, & Near." I splattered. "Who the Hell is Near and L?" She sniggered. "L is sorta famous and Near is albino..."

Matt pulled a gadget from his pocket; I cocked my head to the side "Is that a sat-nav?" I asked.

"Mhm" Matt hummed as he fiddled with the object and tried to keep his eyes on the road. He placed the sat-nav on the dash board and turned it on. I grimaced "Why do we need a sat-nav if we know where were going?" I continued. "Were still going to the airport, right?" "Yeah." Chandi explained. "We may as well fly all the way out there." Matt's facial expression dropped.

When I finally sat down in the departure lounge , my phone rang, I picked up "Don't make it sound like your surprised." The mystery person said. Except i knew exactly who this person was...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Just You.

I walked away from Chandi and Matt and into the toilets,

"You have some explaining to do mister." I chuckled.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Were flying to L.A."

"Sweet. I'll see you again then?"

"Oh yeah and Kal Snyder's niece is coming with."

"Wha-Chandi?"

"Yupperz."

"I'm coming to meet you at the airport."

"Love you Bye."

"Love yo-" He hung up.

Silly Dickhead.

#####

We arrived in LAX. I walked rapidly toward the exit. I froze, no one was there, i dropped to my knees and wept. Chandi hugged me " The boys a dick munch hun!" She Giggled.

"Where's my car!" Matt demanded.

"Over there." I shouted in a mimicked tone.

We got in the car and started driving.

"Matt...I want a seven-11."

" Leyk just give me two minutes."

"But i want one NOW!"

"WE NEED TO FIND ONE ."

"You don't love me."

"Im your brother don't be stupid..."

"Then...get...me...a...SEVEN...11!"

"OK...god."

We drove to the seven-11, when I was in the queue I looked out of the window, and into the car, Matt and Chandi were totally flirting, I thought I would remain in the company of Matt for at least another couple of years. But no, he's being sucked in by the magical powers of my BFFL. F.M.L

We drove along the road; I sat smoking and sank into the suede seat as Chandi pulled a map from her top and started talking about where to go.

**Mello's POV**

"Mello stop shaking, It'll be fine." Rod Muttered. I pulled another chocolate bar from the fridge. "Don't you think you've had enough of that chocolate you had 10 bars this morning." Kal Sniggered. I turned to him and glared and turned back. What if she hates me? What if she doesn't love me anymore?

**Normal POV**

I grabbed my mobile phone and fiddled about with it. Matt stared at me "Wench, calm the fuck down, it'll be fine." He yelled.

I heard a weird noise behind us, I turned around.

"Shit, it's the fuzz everybody brace yourself...or maybe just get ready to run." I shouted.

Matt quickly pulled to the left but the car followed, we then drove to the right but they were still on our tail. "Matt stop the car I have an idea." I proclaimed. "Are you retarded or-" Matt was interrupted by Chandi's screech "STOP!" Matt put his foot down on the brake to stop himself crashing into the row of police cars in front.

We filed out of the was silence

Matt lifted his arm and pointed into the distance. "LOOK, OSAMA BIN LADEN!" The police looked behind them puzzled. We ran.

I stopped i was so out of breath. " We need somewhere to stay." Chandi said. Matt fell to the floor "This will do." He sighed.I crouched down and looked around. "Well we fucked up, what are we ment to do now?" "Sleep." Matt groaned.

"Well were not far, it's the tree." Chandi Yawned.

"What the fuck?" I mumbled.

" Me and Mello used to talk there, he used to talk about you alot." She explained.

She checked to see if Matt was asleep...

"One day I was standing at the tree with Mello, he was talking about this girl he loved and how he wanted to see her." She continued. "I told him that if he loved the girl that much he should go get her. So the next day we went to New York to find her." Tears started welling up in her eyes. "One minute i was stood next to him, the next he disappeared, I was left by myself with nobody there for me , so i had to fend for myself, then i met you." I wept he really does love me.

The next day i woke up to find a massive derelict building in front of me, everything is clearer in the light. We walked toward the building hoping to find some shelter.

Matt opened the door and crept in "Im bricking it." He gulped. I Lol'd. We heard something down the hall and we snuck down there. I peered through the crack in the door...there he was...

Hmmm how do i make and entrance without getting shot.

I swang the doors open while they were all talking , i climbed on the table and walked across it toward Mels, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Miheal Keehl where the fuck have you been." I smirked as i bent down to his level right in his face. "er-le-h-ermmm." He stuttered Matt peered his head round the corner.

"..."

"Leyk can i talk to you in the other room." Mels Beamed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the other room. He locked the door and grabbed my waist. He pushed his lips against mine and we kissed for what seemed like forever. We fell onto the bed,He chuckled. "what's funny?" I giggled. "I've been waiting 3 years for this, i can't believe this is happening." "Aww baby." I smiled as i ran my fingers through his hair. "I Love you." He said as he picked up a picture of us at Wammy's. "I love you too, not for a week, not for a year, but forever and always." I gleamed as a clenched his warm body close to me.

There was a knock at the door "Leyk were going Kfc What'dya want?"

"A Boneless bucket, Fries and bbq beans oh and a large pepsi."

"k."

Me and Mels stayed in the room for another twenty minutes.

I slinked down the stairs as i pulled a vest top over my head. Chandi, Matt and I had fitted it rather well with everyone else, and we were dossing about like usual. "We have a problem." Rod Seethed. "That bastard Near is trying to catch kira aswell."

"Well we'll just have to find Kira before Near then." Mello Grunted.

I travel thousands of miles, spend so much money and wasted 3 years of my life trying to find Mels and all he concentrates on is Kira I wish i could say to him "I want you. Just you."

**A/N Thats It Holy Shit D: But is it the end? You bet your sweet ass it is'nt **

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL . eventually ¬¬ That i love you line was so touching Thanks for that line Tessa :D**

**C Yall in my next book MOFO's **

**~Ceci xx**


End file.
